Farther Away
by MollyChaikatuthecat
Summary: What happens when a 12 year old human girl, whose one of few friends is secretly Shadow the hedgehog, meets Scourge? A one sided ScourgexOC T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Aright, here's the beginning of my new fanfic. It's one-sided ScourgexOC. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sonic the hedgehog. They belong to Sega, and the Archie Comics. I only own my OC, Molly, and her friends. Yes I know there is a Sonic X character named Molly but I only found that out AFTER I created her and I love the name Molly so I couldn't afford to change it.**

1: Flashbacks of Friendships

Molly's POV

My alarm goes off. 5:50 already? Damn, I most certainly do _NOT_ want to go to the torture chamber today, especially considering it's Monday. I have everything I need to know for my dream job, so why can't I just quit school and write books instead? I jump out of bed angrily. As I slip on a black tee shirt with neon circles, I recall my dream that I had. It was strangely an exact reenactment of one of the most important days of my life…March 17, 2009… The day that I met Shadow the hedgehog…

FLASHBACK WARNING!

_I'm 10 years old. It's 8-ish at night. I sit at my electric keyboard and start playing a slow, dark, hypnotic sonata. My fingers hit the keys rhythmically as the music hits my hears in the same fashion. Then, all hell breaks loose when I feel something hit me in the back. I gasp as my knuckles fall onto the keys in surprise. Turning off the keyboard, I spin around. There, standing in front of me, is a black hedgehog with red highlights and eyes of the same color. I know the answer, but just to verify, I ask, "Who are you?" The hedgehog clears his throat. "I am Shadow…Shadow the hedgehog." Right there, I nearly pass out. _

"_What happened? Are you okay? Why are you here?" I instantly shower him with questions. With a wave of his hand, he cuts me off. "Yeah, I'm okay. I…crashed here…where exactly am I?" With a small smile but trying to hold in my excitement, I formally (or at least I try to) reply, "You're in the middle of Alabama. In the USA. On Earth." He nods, and then turns to leave. "Thanks and all, but I gotta get going. If you'd be so kind as to show me the door," Then he sees where he busted the screen of my window, "Or window," He continues. He's about to climb onto the windowsill when I see the cut on his forearm. "You're not going anywhere with a cut that big! Here, sit down." I grab his arm and lower him onto a beanbag chair. He nearly sinks all the way down into the chair, but I can hear his muffled reply. "I can take care of myself! Leave me alone, girl!" I roll my eyes and retort, "If you could take care of yourself, you wouldn't have gotten that cut! Now relax and let me clean the cut up!" Shadow rolls his eyes, but obeys me._

FLASHBACK OVER!

There's more to it, but my damn alarm killed the dream at that moment. I pour my cereal and sit down to eat it quickly. I try to smile at the thought of what great friends Shadow and I are now. That was 2 and a half years ago. He sort of lives here now, but my family has never managed to find out somehow. I won't tell them because I know. I know that if they did find out, he'd be gone. Kicked out. And I'd be grounded. For life. And I'm only 12! Shadow says I possess some special power, but refuses to tell me. He only says that if he wasn't here, I'd be in danger. Strange. After my cereal is finished, I fix my hair. Then I do everything else, get my book bag, and walk to the bus stop. At the bus stop, I take my iPod touch out of my purse and check my messages on DeviantART. I have 1 note, and it's from my friend, Chloe. Also, Chloe knows Sonic. So we talk a lot. As the bus pulls up, I put my iPod up and get on. As I do so, I can't help but feel like someone is watching me. I turn around, see a green flash, as if someone's running away, and then nothing but normal. That freaks me out enough for me to run on the bus, and actually be excited about getting to school.

_After school…_

I get off the bus at the corner, and then run across the street to my house. I don't really care about saying hi to my mother or to my brother; I have to tell Shadow what I saw this morning. I run up the stairs, down the hall way, and to my room, where I find…my fan character, Cobra, sitting on my bed. "What's up? How was your day?" He smirks and asks me. "Crappy," I reply then sit down next to him. That's when Shadow walks in, through the window of course, since it's our tradition. He can barely say "Hello," before I start off with, "OH MY GOSH SHADOW YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THIS MORNING!" He raises an eye in a "what?" look. I describe to him the feeling of being watched, then the mysterious green figure that ran off. He sits down and thinks this over. Then he grimaces and gravely says, "Be careful. Especially in your dreams tonight. Someone evil is after you, and I don't like it." He then proceeds to run out the window.

"What's his problem?" Cobra breaks the uneasy silence that had befallen us. I shrug in reply. He elbows me and says, "I think I know what it is: I heard the power went out at Burger King this morning and all services were halted," with a smirk. I elbow him back. "Stop it!" I reply angrily. He flinches, like I'm gonna hit him or something. Then I continue, "It's bad enough he couldn't get his morning Double Whopper, now you're talking about him!" smiling back. That makes both of us laugh harder. "But seriously, what is up with him?" Cobra asks, our smiles fading. I shrug. But whatever it is, I know it's not good…

**How was it? I know it was short, but they'll get longer. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. The characters belong to SEGA with the exception of Scourge and Dr. Finitevus. They belong to the Archie comics.

Ch. 2: Finding her

Scourge's POV

_She looks around, I run away. Right back behind the house. Right through the back door. Right into the house, across the hallway, and into the portal. I think it's pretty convenient that right across from her house, there's an abandoned one that can be used for portal base. I appear in the castle basement, and then run upstairs and to the lab. Dr. Finitevus looks up._

_ "Scourge? You're back already?" He asks. I then get a good look at him. His white dreads is messed up, and his amber eyes crazed. It's easy to tell that he's been up all last night working. I nod._

_ "Good, good. And? What information did you recover? Do you think it's her?" He replies. I nod._

_ "It's definitely her. She's the prophecy girl. And, as king of Anti- Mobius, I vow I'll stop at nothing to bring Molly Chaikatu here! The prophecy will be fulfilled, whether she wants to or not!" I announce proudly. Dr. Finitevus smiles widely._

_ "Good. By the way, there's a League of Evil meeting tonight here. As the Evil ruler of this very land, I think you should come." He says. I nod, indicating I'll be there._

_ "But what about the girl? Wait, I've got it: I'll visit her in her dreams tonight! She always pays attention to them! I reply. I see Dr. Finitevus didn't hear me! That old man needs to listen to my plans._

I recall the happenings of this morning as I walk through the castle to the lab yet again. It's about 10-ish p.m. Dr. Finitevus is setting up a machine. He turns to me.

"It's ready, Scourge! What kind of dream do you think you should give her?" He asks. So he actually WAS listening! I smirk.

"Something friendly. Something memorable, since I'll be introducing myself. Something…dramatic. Any suggestions?" I reply. Dr. Finitevus nods, then steps behind the machine to work with wires. I stand there for a moment, tapping my foot impatiently. I hear him scream in pain, then he steps out from behind the machine. His quills look like they got struck by lightning, they're sticking out in all directions. The air smells like burnt bacon. Dr. Finitevus presses a button on the machine, and it begins to power up.

"Go now, Scourge. Go before it's too late! Make sure she knows her destiny!" Dr. Finitevus yells dramatically. I look at him for a moment.

"Sorry. I just had to," He mutters. I nod, then step into the machine. There's a split second of agony. It's pitch black for a moment. Then, I appear in Molly's dream.

I'm on a boardwalk, and it's sunset. I'm about to start looking for her what I see her. Walking along the pier and stopping to lean over the side rail. Absolutely elegant. I decide to go talk to her. Or something like that.

I walk over and stand behind her for a moment. She doesn't seem to notice me, though I'm casting a shadow over her. I try to tap her shoulder and get her attention, but I get no reaction. I walk and stand behind her. She's looking out at the ocean, lost in thought. Maybe my voice can break her thoughts? I put my hands on her shoulders from behind and lean close next to her ear.

"Hey," I whisper. That's enough to break her thoughts. It's enough to make her swirl around, snatching herself from the grasp and hitting my nose in the process. And she does just that.

"What do you want from me?" Molly demands. I smirk at her personality. Her response is so fast, so angry, and so sharp, it's almost funny. Oh, wait! I forgot the drama! I place my hand on her shoulder, lean close so our lips are almost touching, and whisper,

"It's not what I want from you. It's that I want you." This does not get me the reaction I want. Actually, it gets me the exact opposite. Molly pushes me away and takes off running down the boardwalk. And she's pretty fast, too. I suppose it's too late to pursue her.

"Molly, wait! Don't run! PLEASE!" I scream at her, but she disobeys. She continues to run, and doesn't look back. She leaves me standing on the pier, speechless. Just before Molly vanishes from sight, I shout,

"MY NAME IS SCOURGE!" She stops, turns around, and screams my name, followed by a few colorful words. Then she keeps running. I failed, so I might as well head back to the lab. Wait, how am I supposed to get out? Oh god. This is gonna be a long, long, night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, it's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the characters. They belong to SEGA, and Scourge and Finitevus belong to Archie comics. Thank yous, and enjoy!

Molly's POV

My alarm goes off at 5:50, waking me up from my strange dream. It's Tuesday. Just like yesterday, my mind goes back to my dream. But this time, I don't smile.

Last night wasn't happy. Well, it started off happy, but then that guy came. Why did he want me? And why did he tell me his name? Augh, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again. I decide I'm going to tell Shadow. I walk downstairs and find him lounging on the couch.

"Shadow? I had a weird dream. Could you help me with it?" I ask. He nods, then points to the spot next to him. I sit down and begin to tell him my dream.

"Okay, so I was at this boardwalk place. And this guy came up to me. I don't know why, but he said he wanted me," I say. Right away, Shadow asks who the guy was.

"He told me his name was…Scourge? And he kind of freaked me out, so I ran off. Somehow he knew my name without me telling him," I reply. Shadow gasps.

"Scourge? His name is SCOURGE? Molly, never, ever, EVER associate with him! DON'T let him get near you!" He yells. I nod.

"Why? What's so bad about-" I start, but he stops me.

"Scourge is the evil king of Anti Mobius! You, you're a very important person, Molly. So important that Scourge would stop at nothing to get his hands on you!" He says. My face twists at the last sentence.

"Not in THAT sense, Molly! …I'm pretty sure not in that sense," Shadow assures me. I heave a sigh of relief. I start to turn and pour my cereal when Shadow grabs my shoulder.

"No way. You're not going to school with that maniac after you! Do you know how fast and strong he is? He could run over and take you, and no one would be able to stop him! No. We're skipping," He explains. I smile widely. Skipping school? Yes! THIS is the life that I want to live! So I nod and walk upstairs to get ready.

] Shadow and I walk down the street to the neighborhood pool. His motorcycle is parked in one of the 6 parking spaces in front of the pool. He can't park in my driveway because my parents don't know about him. So anyway, he hops on the front seat. I get on the back and wrap my arms around him. We simultaneously put our helmets on, then take off.

Our first stop is Burger King. I skipped breakfast at home in all my excitement. After I finish my French toast, we get back on the road. We both agree that we'll go see a movie. When we reach the theater, it's about 7 in the morning. To our dismay, the theater doesn't open until 10. So we walk on through the mall. We're about to go into a store when a black Pathfinder swerves dangerously around the corner at full speed and nearly hits us.

But it doesn't. Instead, it stops right next to us. I look around. The mall is desolate except for a few people, since it's the middle of a work day. My mind snaps back to the scene in front of me. Shadow steps in front of me protectively. I gasp at the figure in front of us. It's Scourge, and it's clear that this meeting is no accident.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little truant and her guardian? By the way, I didn't like the way you treated me last night, Molly. But I'll dismiss it," He says. I take a step back away from him, and Shadow grabs my hand tightly.

"Come on, now. I wasn't that bad last night, was I? I'm sorry if I freaked you out, okay? Would you like to go do something together? Wouldn't you like to have a little adventure in your life? Come on, let's go," Scourge holds his hand out to me. I stare at the hand for a moment. Before I can respond, Shadow steps forward and brings his fist to Scourge's jaw.

"Get away from her! She won't join the dark side, or your goddamn league!" He growls. Scourge wipes the blood from his mouth. His face grows dark, but his tone remains calm-ish.

"Find then. Be that way. You'll regret it, though," He says, then leans in close to my face, just like he did last night.

""And you, my dear, just made a deadly mistake. If you want to undo it, then meet me in your dreams at midnight-ish tonight. Got it?" Scourge whispers. He then proceeds to step back in the Pathfinder and drive away.

"What did he tell you?" Shadow demands. I tell him about the deadly mistake part, but not about him asking me to meet him tonight. I have a feeling this secret is one I'll need to keep.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. At 3:15, Shadow and I drive home so I can be there at about the same time the bus lets off. I lie, tell me mom I had a great day at "school", then walk upstairs. Before I can get to my room, I hear Shadow shout,

"Molly! Get your butt in here! It's freaking urgent!" I run ahead to my room. Shadow is standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Where's Co-" But before I can finish, he hands me the paper. It reads:

"I told you you'd regret your decision. Remember what I told you.

X Scourge"


End file.
